federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhiana Valkyrie
, |affiliation = Romulan Republic }} Rhiana Valkyrie was a female half-Romulan, half-Human who served in the Romulan Republic during the 2400s as of the . She held the rank of commander as of 2409. Biography Early life Rhiana was born to a Human father and a Romulan mother. Service on the RRW Decius In October of 2409, Rhiana and her crew were on Nimbus III looking for a substation in a Gorn-controlled canyon. While the others were discussing the mission, Rhiana wandered ahead, seemingly oblivious to the potential danger around her. Sora, one of her officers, killed one Gorn that attempted to harm her. Rhiana took down a second Gorn, first by stabbing him in the leg and then by shooting him. Her ship, the , later took part in a battle with Hassan the Undying's dreadnought in the Nimbus system. Another of her officers, Lieutenant Lenel, informed the crew of the that his captain wished to speak to them about an important matter. Rhiana, Tovan Khev, and Sora transported to the Leviathan to discuss an imminent threat – a Tal Shiar presence on the surface of Nimbus III. The crew of the Leviathan, as well as certain members of the crew, agreed to investigate a hidden Tal Shiar base on the planet. Rhiana cried out in excitement at the prospect of uncovering the Tal Shiar's intentions. Traits Personality Rhiana was a very carefree young girl. She sometimes appeared to be absent minded, but she had a natural wit and awareness about her. Relationships Crewmates Tovan Khev Tovan was very protective of Rhiana, much like an older brother. He considered her to be much too oblivious and happy-go-lucky for her own good. When he wasn't able to directly keep tabs on her, he made sure that somebody else was. He would also worry if she wandered too far off, especially in a dangerous environment. Tovan also warned Rhiana not to reveal overly sensitive personal information to people she was not well acquainted with. Sora Sora was also very protective of her captain. As a sniper, she kept tabs on Rhiana while Tovan was unable to, and she even potentially saved her life from a Gorn attacker. Sora believed Rhiana to have the "devil's luck". Sora later threatened members of the 's crew with death if they so much as touched Rhiana. Starfleet Lucas Wells Rhiana quickly took to Lucas, sitting next to him at the conference table and asking him multiple personal questions. He also found her quite attractive, and he thought her giddy reaction to their crews teaming up against the Tal Shiar to be very cute. Appendices Background and trivia *Rhiana was created in 2013 as one of ' characters in . He didn't have a particular inspiration for her given name, other than that he felt it sounded like a good Romulan name. Her surname is from her Human side, and it was chosen because it sounded good paired with Rhiana. *Rhiana is spelled similarly to pop singer 's name and is pronounced the same way. *Her surname, Valkyrie, comes from . The valkyrie would choose who would live and who would die in battle. The valkyries were all female. Appearances * * Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Romulans Category:Humans